


Intrusion

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: All Prompto wanted to do was return Ignis's phone to him.That was all.And despite the story the pictures on his digital camera would tell of that fateful evening, he'll swear it all the way to his grave.





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a sequel. It begs for it as much as I beg for dom!Ignis.

Gagging as you took his length all the way to the back of your throat for the umpteenth time that night, you closed your eyes and let the flattened surface of your tongue rub against every inch he inserted before a tug on the back of your head helped pull you off of his cock. Your face flushed and eyes blown wide and looking up at him in total subservience, you licked your swollen lips and let your bare chest heave enticingly with every deep breath you took.

It was always an experience with Ignis when he got in these moods. You didn’t know if it was the combination of stress from his training and duties at the Citadel and always having to maintain a role model status for the Prince of Lucis or what, but whenever you got those very curt texts that simply demanded your presence at his place with no further explanation, you had learned to headily anticipate being at his mercy.

Tonight was no exception.

“Look at you, always so eager to please…” Ignis murmured, and his gloved hand cupped your chin and ran a thumb across your lower lip. Your own hands were bound behind your back as he usually liked them to be, leaving only your legs and your mouth unhindered for his exploits. Your knees were starting to ache from kneeling so long in front of the seated individual, but as long as his dick was within the warm confines of your mouth, you barely noticed it.

“Yes, sir, I am.” You gazed back into his green eyes, using your own to beg him for more praise. He was quite unforgiving and very strict in his expectations of you, and it was strangely freeing to be used in that manner. It helped you handle your own stressful life. You knew it helped him deal with his. It was mutually beneficial.

You wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“It’s intoxicating, knowing that with barely a snap of my fingers, you’ll be on your knees and ready to serve my every desire,” his hand left your mouth and curled around the back of your neck, making you simultaneously melt into his grip as well as ready yourself for the impending roughness he could and would bestow upon you without much warning. You didn’t know why it made you feel so complete, but you didn’t question it past a fleeting moment as you found your lips around his member again. Just as you were wondering whether he was going to cum down your throat or over your face tonight, your ears picked up the sound of the door opening behind you.

“Hey Iggy, did you know you left your ph-…” a perky voice cut itself off abruptly, no doubt having the shock of his life upon seeing his normally composed, upright friend sitting in a chair with a naked woman sucking his dick. You recognized the voice and the person it belonged to even though you had only really had minimal interactions with him; Ignis liked to keep you all to himself even outside of the bedroom. But still, a tendril of shame tickled you and you tried stopping your lewd ministrations for what it was worth. Trying to detach yourself from the cock you loved proved to be impossible as the hand that was still around the back of your neck applied steady pressure to keep you occupied with it.

You could almost see in your minds eye the careful lift of his eyebrow as he addressed his friend. “Didn’t _anyone_ ever tell you to knock first?” Ignis drawled in the only way a cultured individual like himself could; dripping with condescension and annoyance. There was still no reply from the blond as he was apparently rooted to the spot, and after letting a few more excruciatingly long moments pass in almost complete silence save from the wet noises coming from your mouth as Ignis forced you to take him as deep as you could go, he relinquished his grip on your head and let out a sigh.

“Place the phone on the table next to you, Prompto.”

Coming up for air, you heard the faint clatter of the aforementioned device on the hard surface, but you didn’t dare turn around. You stayed kneeling on your haunches, your eyes trained on an area that was right below his chin, waiting for his command. Instead you opted to strain your ears to hear for Prompto’s footsteps running right out of the apartment to wash away the memory of what he mistakenly walked in on.

They never came.

“Are you interested in the view in front of you, my precious boy? I can only assume so, as your legs haven’t carried you away from this place by now,” you shivered at how low Ignis pitched his voice. You didn’t know how it could be threatening yet hold a lilt of promise at the same time. There was a shuffle of movement coming from behind you before you finally heard Prompto speak again.

“I… um, I didn’t mean to… I’m just…”

“Do you have your camera?”

You blinked as a little bit of apprehension and a whole lot of anticipation curled into the pit of your stomach.

“… yeah…”

Your eyes fluttered a bit higher to catch the slow smile that spread across his lips. “Then… might I ask you to do me a favor in recompense for your _intrusion_ this evening?” Voiced like a question but obviously garnered no room for rebuttal or resistance, Ignis continued. “Put those photography skills to use for me.”

Suddenly, you were tugged upwards by a strong grip in your hair, and your sore muscles clamored as you found your footing and stood taller than the seated man in control of you. There was no illusion of who had the power; Ignis always preferred to stay dressed during these liaisons, only removing just enough to get you access to the areas he wanted you to service. _Efficient as always._ Ignis grabbed your arm next and spun you around fast enough where your world kept spinning even as your body had stopped, and your focus was now firmly on the shell-shocked man hovering in the doorway with his eyes wide and camera out.

You thought you were blushing as red as Prompto was. Yet strangely, you caught the same hint of eager curiosity in him that reflected in your own pupils.

Shuffling backwards, you were made to sit on Ignis’ lap, and the hand that wasn’t entrenched in your hair was pulling your legs apart as far as they would go so that you were straddling him. You helped him get you into position despite not being able to maintain direct eye contact any longer with Prompto. The cock you were so avidly sucking earlier was pressing into your backside insistently, and your hips were lifted just enough for it to slide into your wet heat shortly after. Your mouth opened in a heady moan as you took in every inch, and it was in that moment that you felt complete.

“Prompto… any time you’re ready, you may begin,” You felt his breath along your shoulder, and his tongue traced a trail along your shoulder blades before Ignis flexed his hips and thrust into you sharply. It was then that you picked up the sound of a shutter, and he started fucking you in earnest after that.

The rough material from his pants grazed your bottom and the soft flesh of your inner thighs as you bounced on Ignis’ member. Your cries became synced with every movement he made, and the hand in your hair moved back to the front and clasped around your neck, adding pressure. The fucking became even more obscene as your wetness pooled from you to soak his pants, offering more auditory stimulation to the impromptu photographer keeping his face obscured by his professional camera with each snapshot.

“Do you like the way I fuck her, Prompto? Does it make you want to be where I am?” You gasped as you felt a gloved finger dip down and massage your clit, adding to the roiling need you were already becoming overwhelmed with. “She’s my favorite toy, after all. Look at how well she fits me, and _only me_ …”

To his benefit, Prompto didn’t drop his camera. In fact, it seemed like he was even more determined to do a good job, even finding it within him to move from the doorway and get the action from different angles. Meanwhile, the grip on your neck got gradually tighter, and leather was sticking to your sweat slicked skin as you simultaneously felt it working your nub below. Ignis was letting out grunts of his own now, pounding into you faster as you remained exposed to your unexpected newcomer.

It shouldn’t have been so arousing.

But it was.

You had been with the man enough times to accurately predict his orgasms down to the minute twitches in his dick that warned of it, and it only served to set off your own as a Pavlovian response that only Ignis had the power to command you to stave off. Thankfully, tonight wasn’t going to be a night full of edging and sensation play, and both of you found your release mere seconds apart from each other. Your head lolled back in ecstasy, gasping for air through the convulsions that shot through you, and you were lifted off of his cock to let his cum drip from your entrance down onto his normally impeccable pants.

“ _Perfect_ , darling.” He praised with a bit of a guttural undertone in his voice, and he guided you back to your knees in front of him. Once you were settled, he snapped his fingers at Prompto. “Now, let’s see how well you’ve done.”

Hesitating for just a couple of seconds, the blond crept forward until he was standing right next to you. You knew that he was staunchly avoiding looking at you, but your current vantage point gave you a direct view to the tent in his pants that didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. Ignis held out his hand, likely still coated with your essence, and took the camera from Prompto’s slightly shaking grip to casually peruse the viewfinder. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, drawn out by the awkwardness that saturated you after the endorphins faded and Prompto just by proxy of coming to terms of what he watched happen. Finally, Ignis handed back the camera with a pleased nod.

“Exceptional. I want these printed and in a discreet envelope on my desk within the next 48 hours, understood?” Fingers idly sought your scalp as Ignis spoke, and you relaxed a bit at the contact.

“… right,” Prompto mumbled, stepping back and making a beeline for the door. You followed his figure with your head, feeling a tad sorry for him and his mind that was likely blown. When his hand reached the handle, Ignis called out to him.

“Feel free to keep the digital copies, if you so choose. You’ve earned that.”


End file.
